


Rin's Precious Hair

by anielsen33326



Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Crying, Emotional Baggage, Existential Crisis, Fujimoto Shiro Has Trauma, Hair Kink, Haircuts, Harry potter reference, Hurt No Comfort, Kid Okumura Rin, Kid Okumura Yukio, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Trauma, White-Haired Rin, in ch 2, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Rin, Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133126
Kudos: 20





	1. Shiro Bashing

“I think you should grow it out!” A five-year-old Yukio out-of-the-blue screamed to his twin, bright-eyed and sparkly like a new storybook on Christmas. 

“Really?” The short-white-haired boy asked.

“Yeah! It looks  _ so cool! _ ”

“Oh. Sure, Yukio!” Rin grinned.

Not even a week later and his hair was shoulder-length.

…

Three days ago, that happened. Now Shiro called Rin out to something.

Yukio followed. 

In the entrance hall, Shiro had Rin sit in the stool. The exorcist held scissors in hand. 

Yukio saw, in slow-motion, like a pendulum, the hands moved toward Rin’s precious hair. The older twin sat paralyzed in fear, eyes wide as disks.

“Nooooo!” The other priests held him back, but little Yukio kept squirming in their arms, screaming “Riiiin!” He managed to squirm out of it, set at a run, crying “ _Riiin! Stop it!_ ” crying.

But at last the scissors chopped off Rin’s precious white hair. Time slowed down to a stop to Yukio (like Sirius’ death in the movie). “ ** _Noooooo!"_** He screamed. “You’re a demon, Fijimoto!” Yukio screeched at Shiro. “The Devil! You’re worse than Satan himself! I hate you!” and he ran outta there, crying. Shiro stood paralyzed himself. It was his worst nightmare, being called the devil by his kids. But his brain could never conceive of that until now. 

Shiro looked to be a trance as he stared at the direction in which Yukio escaped. The priests chased after him, but Father Fujimoto, paralyzed, called himself a sinner for making his kids cry. An existential crisis. Does he belong in Gehenna or not, according to his youngest?

The priests later tried to console the Paladin, but Yukio would also scream at everyone who cut Rin’s hair. Shiro got the worst of it. Even after Shiro introduced his to his world, Yukio would still call him a demon, worse than Satan himself, and it hurt every time. He grew number to it slowly, but it still hit like shards of glass against his heart. Still made him depressed and break into tears.

If Satan had bothered at that one moment, he would’ve  _ easily _ possessed the Paladin and kidnapped his boys.


	2. Hair Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be the end-notes, but--meh. Could work, too.

Back in the present-day, Yukio carded his hands through long white hair. Rin's hair. It made Yukio want to make love to his other half for keeping their _promise_. He would occasionally twist it, pull at it, lay himself in it like it was a vagina.

It gave Yukio _joy_ to see that _nothing_ would destroy Rin's _precious_ hair.


End file.
